A Saiyan's Fairy Tail
by diamondholder
Summary: when about to be hit by Agnoligia's on Tenrou island a dimensional gateway opens up transporting her to Vegeta's first and technically only attack on earth. what will happen will she find a way home, will Vegeta develop feelings for her, will she even want to go home. read and find out and in case you don't know by this summary main pairing will be LucyXVegeta rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with not just a new chapter but a new story all together. This is a story requested by the user Donorc5 where something happens that makes it possible for Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy tail and Vegeta from dragon ball z and onward get together.**

 **Normally I would have made it platonic however I feel that a relationship between those two that's romantic could work. The reason I think that it could work is that from what most people who follow the dragon ball community either on YouTube or not know that Saiyan's are attracted to strong-willed women.**

 **I know that some people think that Lucy is just a weakhearted person in the Fairy tail universe however if that's the case explain her constant shouting at Natsu, Grey, Happy, and pretty much anyone that breaks into her house all the damn time.** **Anyway, with that out of way without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Lucy's P.O.V

We were sitting around on Tenrou island after managing to defeat the dark guild Grimoire heart which had invaded Tenrou island during our yearly S-class trials. Just as we were about to board the boat and head back to Magnolia I heard a loud roar that was reminiscent of when Natsu get's serious in a fight. Not more then 10 seconds later a jet-black dragon with blue markings around its body landed in front of us.

Our guild master Makarov said "you kids get to the boat" and he increased his size with his giant magic and confronted the jet-black dragon known as Agnologia. Natsu of course wanted to help take the dragon down but Makarov told him to go that it was his duty to protect us. As we were running toward the boat Natsu just stopped running and he said "What are we doing we're fairy tail we don't run from a fight not even if it's against a dragon."

He then turned around and started heading back toward where Agnologia was and Gajeel said "As much as it pains me to admit it Salamander is right" and Happy said "aye we have a total of 4 dragon slayers here we can win this." As everyone started running back I was following them and said "just for the record I think this is a really bad idea."

When I got back into the clearing where Agnologia was at Natsu was flying through the air toward Agnologia's head while Gajeel was attacking the body and I saw Laxus in his lightning form. I also noticed Wendy just standing on the side and blasting Agnologia with ranged attacks since her specialty was enhancement magic and I'm assuming that was enhancing pretty much the dragon's slayer's attacking and defending strength.

I tried to summon one of my spirits only for nothing to happen and I had a feeling that it was because I was out of magic energy. As it appeared that our dragon slayers were about to defeat Agnologia it went into the sky as if it were trying to get away. However, Natsu must have known what it was trying to do because he said "there's no way we can survive this."

I said "what is it doing" and Gajeel and Wendy must have known what Agnologia was going to do as well because Gajeel said "it's preparing it's breath attack. While our breath attacks are powerful they're nowhere near the power of a real dragon's breath attack." As if they were admitting defeat everyone started grabbing hands and I felt a strong magical presence before a sharp pain appeared in the back of my neck.

Then I felt myself thrown forward as if the breath attack had stopped short of me and I felt myself falling through the sky.

Vegeta's P.O.V

I had been in better positions while I was barely able to stand and walk after that fat-ass had managed to cut off my tail which had caused me to transformed back into my normal form from my oozaru form. However, the good thing in my opinion was the fact that the last of earth's defenders were down while I was barely standing.

I was currently punching the fat-ass since he had cut off the only thing that remained of my Saiyan heritage so he would die slowly. Just then I heard fabric ripping and then I turned around and it was the brat of Kakarot who had been laying face down when I left him before but he was now face up staring at the artificial moon that I had created.

He was started to transform into the mighty oozaru and of course since I was kind of panicking about it I was just repeatedly punching him to try to stop him. Then as the transformation was almost complete I calmed down enough to realize that punching wouldn't work and that I had to remove his tail. I was about to just as the transformation was completed and he started rampaging around.

Then I heard a voice behind me "open gate of the golden bull Taurus" and past me flew a cow-man wielding a large axe. Then the person who I assumed had called it into battle appeared beside me and I saw the cow-man attacking the oozaru at its legs. The cow-man got sent flying back and he landed in front of us and said "I'm sorry Miss Lucy" before he faded in a shower of golden light.

She then pulled a key off of a key chain and said "open gate of the lion Loke" and a young man with ginger hair, shades, and a nice suit appeared. The girl beside me said "Loke take down that giant monkey and in anger I said "you're calling the unique form of the mighty Saiyan race a giant monkey." She said "sorry I had no idea" and I said "I'll look past it for now since both of our lives are in danger do you have any of those creatures that can cut anything."

She said "Yeah" and I said "you need to summon it" and she pulled a key off her keychain and said "Open gate of the giant crab Cancer" and he said "what hairstyle do you want today ebi" and before she could respond i said "if you haven't noticed crab man we're in a dangerous situation against the mighty oozaru to stop the person transformed into it you need to cut off it's tail."

Instead of responding to me the crab man turned toward the girl and said "is that what you want ebi" and she said "this guy knows more about that thing then us so just do it." This crab man got close with the ginger haired guy distracting him however it was useless since Kakarot's brat just swatted him away. I said "if you want something done right" and I leaped up into the air and hovered there and shot a disk of energy that from what I saw could cut through anything.

Kakarot's brat didn't have fast enough reflexes like me to dodge it so it hit the tail dead on and cut if off which caused him to change back. However, I was too injured to get out of the way so the brat as it was changing back fell on me and crushed me into the ground. I managed to get to the remote of my ship and since his was destroyed when I killed him Nappa's ship also came along with mine.

As the ships landed near us she was staring at them in amazement and I said "take the one on the left" and she started walking toward them. I started barely making my way toward them and she must have noticed this because she came back and started helping me to my ship. I figured I had already lost what little remained of my pride so why not accept her offer and then Baldy came up with a sword held in one hand.

He said "do you really think you can just leave after everything you've done" and I said "would you be surprised if I said yes." He said "I'm going to end this here and now" and he wheeled his arm back with the sword as if he were preparing to strike me with it. However, before I noticed it which may have been because I was completely more injured than her the girl was in front of the blade protecting me.

She said "the way you're talking he's the evil one but from what little I've seen of this fight that you seem to have been in all he's done is save your asses from that giant monkey." Baldy said "he's responsible for 4 of our friend's deaths" and I figured "okay so now after hearing that she's going to let Baldy kill me."

However instead of her stepping aside like I though she would she stood her ground and said "everyone deserves a second chance. who knows maybe you'll kill someone one day would you want a second chance or would you want to shunned by everyone around you" and he had a look on his face and as it looked like he was going to drop the sword he apparently tried throwing it to the ground.

However instead of it hitting the ground by my pod it had pierced into the girl's stomach" and while he looked mortified at what had happened I kicked him away so she wouldn't die from that. After getting her into Nappa's pod and managed to connect the life support and stasis mask over her face after pulling the sword out.

As the door on Nappa's pod closed I turned to Baldy and said "while I was originally going to come back here anyway if she dies on the way to a healing planet then you'll be the first one that dies." I then got into my pod with a little bit of difficulty and connected the life support and stasis mask over my face and also put it on auto pilot. It was a good thing that Nappa's pod was pretty much set to keep up with mine so that we were both going to the same planet.

(Frieza planet 218, one and a half months later)

The stasis had turned off at the time where we were about to land on the planet and I turned on the communication between Nappa's and my ship and said "you still alive in there blondie." I heard her reply with a weak "yes" and I said "well just hold on a for a little longer we're about to land on a healing planet."

Just as I said that I felt the familiar sensation of landing on the cushions that Frieza installed in his planets for the small personal Saiyan pods that I knew the ginyu force used. After a moment the door to my ship was opened and two of the people who were supposedly on duty were carrying me to the healing room and I saw they were bringing her in as well.

After about 5 hours I was feeling back up to full power and I figured they left the girl in the other pod the same amount of time because after landing I saw that had vomited all over the landing area. After a moment I stepped out of the pod after they drained it and then another moment later they were showing me where some more armor was.

I asked "What's the girl's condition" and the doctor said "well she's still in the healing pod whatever it was the pierced her skin hit several major arteries and organs. However, her injuries should be healed any minute now" and after 10 minutes he drained her healing chamber just as I was getting my boots on. when the door to the pod opened and she looked down at herself I heard a loud scream coming from her.

When I looked over in her direction to see what she had screamed about I saw that the injury was indeed gone but she was only in her Bra and underwear. She said "what happened to my clothes" and the doctor said "we had to remove them so that we could keep an eye on that wound of yours" and she said "well where are they."

He said "we threw them away they were soaked in blood" and she said "Well what do you expect me to wear I'm not walking around like this." I said "As much as I would love to see that doctor get her some armor" and he said "right away Vegeta." He scurried off like the coward I knew he was and she said "so why did you bring me here" and I said "because it looked like you were going to bleed out.

Not only that but also as a thank you for stopping Baldy from killing me although as you can tell that went a bit south." She chuckled at that and as I was about to say something else the doctor returned with a set of armor and pink spandex." As she got the spandex on she said "I'm not even going to ask how you know my size but how did you know pink was my favorite color."

The doctor said "that mark on the back of your hand" and I just then noticed the mark the doctor was talking about. It looked like a traditional Fairy flying away with a tail that ended in a triangle. I said "what exactly is that mark about" and she said "it's my guild mark" and I said "the hell's a guild" and she said "I'll explain it later" and she had finished putting on the spandex and boots and gloves.

She was looking at the armor in interest and after a moment said "I know this is probably just a stupid question but how do I put it on my arms won't fit in if I put my head in first and vice versa." I said "just force it on it's not only extremely durable but it's also extremely flexible" and as she was doing that she said "just how flexible is it."

I said "when I still could turn into the mighty oozaru my armor would expand along with me the spandex that you're wearing underneath as well as the boots and gloves are all made of the same material." She said "so what are you going to do" and I said "well I'm heading to planet namek to that I can wish for immortality" and she said "why would you want to live forever anyone you care about would just age and die before your eyes."

I said "there's no one that I care for at least not any more" and she said "what exactly do you mean by that" and I said "that's none of your concern" and I walked off to get to a pod to head to Namek. However, I was stopped by Cui and he was bragging about supposedly being stronger then me and then he mentioned that Frieza had already headed off to Namek."

I then ran back into the room that the girl was in and said "while I may not be willing to ask this I need your help since I won't be able to defeat Frieza and his army" and I decided to swallow my pride since I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop Frieza on my own" and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me with her slightly protesting but not as much as I figured she would be.

Lucy's P.O.V

As Vegeta had already stormed off after I asked what he meant the Doctor who had managed to heal me said "poor guy." I said "do you know what happened" and he said "Vegeta would kill me if he found out I told you so if I do will you keep that fact that you know it a secret." I said "sure" and he said "Well when he was young a whole meteoroid shower destroyed his home world.

Killing his father, mother, and if he had any his siblings" and then I knew at least why he was so rough around the edges and always seemed so angry. He came storming into the what I assumed was the medical room and he said "while I may not be willing to admit this I will be needing your help since I won't be able to defeat Frieza and his army on my own."

 **Okay the first chapter is done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the whole trip to Namek and then Vegeta killing Cui and possibly starting to train Lucy. I'll explain why he trains Lucy in the next chapter so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have enjoyed the stories I've posted for the last 4 years or so I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over Vegeta and Lucy getting to Namek, Vegete killing Cui, and possible Vegeta killing Dedoria. also in this chapter Vegeta is going to at least start on teaching Lucy how to control Ki anyway I've got nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Vegeta's P.O.V

After grabbing the girl that helped me somewhat on earth and rushing past Cui again I was surprised that they hadn't moved the pods we arrived in yet. I entered the coordinates of the planet we were heading to into hers and then entered mine and did the same. The doors closed and the pods levitated before blasting off into the cosmos again and I had the interpod communication channel open.

A small holographic version of her face appeared in front of me and I saw that she had a look of despair on her face and I said "what's wrong with you." She looked around in shock and instead of watching her continue to do that I said "push the yellow button in front of you." She did so and then looked relived that she hadn't messed something up and I said "so again what's wrong with you."

She said "I don't know what makes you think that I could help you I mean even my strongest spirits couldn't help you against that giant monkey on whatever planet we were on before." I said "first off if you don't stop calling the most common of transformations of the Saiyan race a giant monkey I swear to god I will not hesitate to kill you.

Second, I'm going to be helping you on the way to Namek it's a couple days trip to get there so just listen to my instructions. I'm about to teach you at least how to make the first steps to controlling your power first off what you need to do so that there aren't any distractions you need to push the same button that you pushed before."

She did so and I saw the holographic screen in her pod turned off and I said "okay first clear your head" and she took a deep breath and said "okay I think I got it." I said "now close your eyes and focus on searching your body once you find what you're looking for you'll feel a bit of a pull." She did so and after about 5 hours she said "I just felt the pull" and I said "okay now that you've felt the pull of your power there's one thing that you need to do with it.

Since we're in a confined space it wouldn't be a good idea for you to create a explosion of your pod since you're most likely unable to survive in space. Now what you need to do is focus harder and make it so that you're feeling like you're what you felt while you were meditating." She did so and after a moment and said "okay" and I said "okay now focus on what you are now being forced throughout the length of your arm and show itself just above your hand.

After a moment she opened her eyes and in another second a ball of energy appears not above her hand but actually in her hand and she looked mesmerized. I said "doesn't holding the ball of Ki burn your hand" and she said "no it's like a comforting hand hold from one of my guild mates." I said "okay before you actually do blow up your pod I would disperse it you can practice more once we get to Namek."

(2 days later)

I had finally woken up from the stasis and saw that Namek was in view of the pods and I pushed the button to open up the video feed and saw that she was still practicing and I said "have you been practicing this whole time." She said "with the exception of sleeping and eating breaks from time to time" and it took a moment but what she said finally sank in "wait you had snacks with you the whole time."

She said "yeah although it was mainly from where I came from so you probably wouldn't have been able to eat them because of different universes or something." I said "that doesn't matter anymore we are approaching Namek" and she looked out the window of her pod and had a huge grin as well as a bright look on her face" and I said "what you've never seen a planet from space before."

She said "in my universe we've barely progressed past the whole laundry machines and whatnot" and I muttered "good lord" and she said "what." I said "that's barbaric and Saiyan's are some of the strongest, and brutish races in the whole universe well in this case half of them are." She said "what do you mean half of them are" and I snapped "stop asking questions and start preparing for battle.

If what Cui told me is correct Frieza is already here and has been collecting the dragon balls this whole time" and she said "okay." After about 3 minutes longer we landed and created the whole crater that the Saiyan pods tend to do. After climbing out of mine and out of the crater I saw that the girl was as well and I activated my scouter.

I was scanning for the stronger people here or the biggest gathering of people and she said "how do I activate this scouter thing" and I said "just push the button close to the part connecting the lense." She did so and after a moment she said "I see a huge gathering of people over there" and I looked in the direction and took notice of the power levels.

I said "that would probably be Frieza and his men" and I continued having my head on a swivel and after a moment I said "okay I found what may be a village I can tell there are about 20 to 30 power levels in that direction." We started heading in the direction I found and my scouter beeped alerting me to something in the vicinity.

When I stopped moving the girl asked me "why did you stop" and I said "it seems we were followed" and then another pod landed about 50 miles away from us. I said "come on" and grabbed her wrist and flew off in the direction that Cui's power level was coming from. After about 2 minutes of flying slowly so she wouldn't freak out we arrived at Cui's pod and he said "I didn't think that you would come after me Vegeta."

I said "I felt it was necessary to take out the trash" and he said "well that's the pot calling the kettle black since we're equal in strength." I laughed and he said "what are you laughing about" and I said "it seems that you don't know the first thing about Saiyan's when we're beaten in battle and brought back from the brink of death we get stronger."

He said "we'll just see what the scouter has to say about that" and he pushed the button and he got a freaked out look on his face and mumbled 50,000 how is that possible." I said "see what I mean I've gotten stronger and he said "not you your little girl friend" and she said "wait that's my power level whatever that is" and I turned my scouter on her and indeed it was 50,000.

He said "before she get's over that shock I'm out of here" and I said "oh no you don't you're not going to get back to Frieza" and I shot a huge blast at him and I could see his power disappear completely." When the girl noticed that she said "you didn't have to kill him" and I said "yes I did if I didn't he would have gone back to Frieza and become a slightly bigger threat."

She said "fine but there is one thing I want you to teach me sometime" and I said "what's that" and she said "how to fly so you don't catch me off guard every time you take off by grabbing me." I said "if we ever get a minute to relax on this planet and with Frieza around I don't think we will" and after a few minutes I said "well you ready."

She said "to what exactly" and I said "to head to that village and get a dragon ball" and she said "oh okay" and we started walking toward the village and after a few minutes of silence she asked "just out of curiosity why are you after a dragon's balls." I said "first it's dragon balls and contrary to what you think it sounds like they're actually 7 orbs that when gathered together will grant at least one wish."

She said "wow that sounds amazing think they'll have the power to take me home" and I said "how should I know I've only heard about them but I do know that they have the power to bring back someone from the dead." She said "then why don't you use it to bring your people and planet back" and then when I looked at her in rage she clapped her hands over her mouth."

I picked her up and slammed her back against a rock and said "who told you" and she said "the doctor" and I said "I've got to kill him after we're done here" and then I turned my attention back to her and said "if you ever mention that to anyone you will die on the spot." She started nodding her head frantically and I put her down and then another beep from the scouter alerting me that Dedoria was nearby."

I said "come on we've got another pest to deal with" and I grabbed her wrist again and flew off toward Dedoria" and when we got over where he was flying and looking all around except up I went down with speed and hit him in the back with a large amount of force and knocked him into the water." I whispered to her "the time you were training by yourself did you make any simple moves" and she said "I have one I'm not sure if it's a move or if it's something everyone can do."

I said "we'll do that when I get him trapped you do that and hit him as hard as you can" and she nodded" and I landed with her and Dedoria was just picking himself up from out of the water." He stood up and snarled out my name and said "so you're really stupid enough to come here" and I said "I wouldn't call it stupid I would call it making sure I get my wish over Frieza."

He must have noticed something and said "oh you'll think it was stupid coming here when Frieza actually finds you however how about the two of you hand over your scouters and maybe I won't point Frieza in the right direction" and I said "oh these" and I took mine off and snatched the one off of the girl's face and he said "that's right."

I said "well I would be inclined to give them to you however you see there's a problem with them" and he said "what's that" and I dropped them on the ground and said "they're kind of broken" while applying pressure with my foot. He said "that was really stupid because now you'll have just as much luck as we do in finding the villages." I said "actually not only do I know the location of one of them but I would be able to find them before you and Frieza."

He said "how in the hell are you able to do that" and I said "just a little trick I picked up on earth" and he said "wait you two sent those earthlings to fly under our radar I guess I'll just kill you both." I said "oh go right ahead and try" and he charged right at me only for me to jump up and as he swung at me I grabbed his wrist and he tried hitting me again only for me to jump up again and grab his other one and hold them behind his back.

I said "now girl" and she said "my name's Lucy and if you want me to do something then you'll address me by my name" and I said "fine now Lucy" and she formed a ball of Ki in her hand and it molded around her hand and created a gauntlet and she ran forward and called out "Lucy punch" and then formed a gauntlet of energy around her foot" and as Dedoria was in the air she jumped up and called out with her gauntleted foot "Lucy kick" and Dedoria was slammed down into the dirt.

In all honesty, I was surprised that she managed to make not one but two moves without even practicing them with the exception of enveloping her limbs into energy gauntlets. I said "how does that taste Dedoria" and I got him in the same hold that I had before and he said "wait if you let me go I'll tell you what really happened to your planet."

I said "what do you mean it was destroyed by meteors in a freak meteor shower" and Dedoria said "no that was just the coverup that Frieza gave you." I said "explain and I'll consider not taking you apart limb by limb" and he said "Frieza was getting scared that a group of your people would one day rebel against him and that they were getting too powerful.

So, he decided to do something about it after sending you away as well as letting two other people escape he blew up your planet with his own hands." I was blinded by rage and only managed to feel him leave my grasp as Lucy threw another punch at him which caused him to land on his back. I turned around and saw him struggle to his feet and said "while you let that sink in I'll just go alert lord Frieza that you're here."

I said "Actually you won't in fact you won't make 50 miles away from here" and I blasted him the exact same way I blasted Cui out of existence and Lucy said "now I won't be able to help you at all." I said "what do you mean" and she said "considering you destroyed the scouter that I had I can't help you find the villages anymore."

I said "you don't need a scouter in fact they proved quite useless when I was on earth I found out that the few fighting forces on earth had the ability to conceal they're power levels so they appeared weaker then they were. Then when they were in fights they would raise they're power levels so that they were hoping to catch they're opponents off guard."

She said "okay so how are you going to find the rest of the villages of whatever where the rest of the dragon balls are." I said "from what I was able to tell there was only one more grouping of power levels on this planet and then two all alone in between where the village we're heading to first is and where Frieza and his men are.

So, I can deduce that if we were to go toward the two power levels first Frieza would either send someone to follow us, kill us, and possibly taking the dragon ball that the two power levels have. So, it would make more sense to head to the village first where Frieza isn't anywhere near them so we can take and hide they're dragon ball.

From how he seemed to desperate to get the scouters I would say that Frieza had gotten all his scouters destroyed so therefore we will be able to be under they're radar as long as we don't fly around and yell hey Frieza come kill me." she said "okay before we head off to the village will you teach me to fly" and I said "we only have a few hours at most before Frieza is able to deduce what happened to Dedoria so after we get the dragon ball."

She said "okay" and as I was about to grab her wrist she jumped on my back and when I turned to her she said "if you're not going to teach me to fly at this moment then I'm traveling with you however I want" and I just grumbled and flew off toward the village.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having it where Vegeta gets the dragon ball, Vegeta and Lucy get their asses handed to them on a silver platter, and where they steal Frieza's dragon balls and get away from them. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are enjoying the stories on this site, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to having Vegeta get his first dragon ball, Vegeta and Lucy getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter, and them stealing Frieza's dragon balls. Also there will be multiple quotes from DBZ abridged so yeah anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Lucy's P.O.V

Vegeta and me, after flying for about 20 minutes, landed in the village that I had picked up on the scouter before he destroyed them in front of Dedoria. as we landed the people of the village seemed weary of us and Vegeta said "let us talk to the person in charge." One of the which I assumed was very old by his lighter green skin and wrinkles said "I'm the village elder what are you two after."

Vegeta said "we're here for your dragon ball" and the village elder said "while I can sense goodness in one of your hearts I am also sensing much darkness in your heart young man I cannot in good conscience give the dragon ball to you." Vegeta then said "Well then in that case I'll just have to kill you and take it for myself" and he held his hand up in a gun gesture.

As he fired a blast one of the other Namekians jumped in the way and took the hit instead of the elder and Vegeta just fired another one and the same thing happened. This kept happening until the last person alive was the elder and he had a look of disbelief on his face. Vegeta said "where is the dragon ball" and the village elder said "I'll never tell the one who murdered this entire village."

Vegeta said "Fine we'll find it ourselves" and he blasted the elder and he turned to me and said "Start searching the houses" and as I was about to search the one the elder had been standing in front of it seemed he was still alive and said his dying words. "why is a pure hearted person such as yourself with a monster like him" and instead of responding I knew what I was doing was right.

I went into the house and thought _"Wow these guys really live with the bare minimum"_ and I then looked right in front of me and saw the dragon ball on a podium. I grabbed it and when I left the house Vegeta said "ah good you found it" and he grabbed it and walked over near the water and threw it in. I said "why did you do that" and he said "the only reason I did was because no one would think of looking so close to the village if they don't find it in the village."

I said "okay I guess that makes sense" and he said "okay now so you don't hop on my back again I'm going to tell you how to fly." I jumped up in excitement and he said "don't do that again at least until Frieza is dead" and I said "okay." He said "now you're well versed in drawing Ki out of your body and the move you called Lucy kick is basically a good starting point for learning how to fly.

What you want to do is push the Ki under you however don't make it visible the best way I can describe it is to have the Ki lift you up by your feet with the smallest amount possible. If you want to move forward you'll want to push a little more Ki out and have it under your body to make sure that you can keep your altitude if you just have it under your feet and move forward you'll either slowly plummet to the ground or just drop like a rock now try it."

I tried and I managed to hover in the air and he said "okay now let's get moving" and I tilted myself forward and flew off after him. After about 10 minutes he rammed into someone and I saw that it was actually someone who just by the looks would fit right in at the blue Pegasus guild. Vegeta said his name "Zarbon" and he said "Vegeta how dare you ram into when I'm thinking about lord Frieza in my thong" and Vegeta said "yeah just going to ignore that one entirely."

Zarbon said "I never thought you would come after me" and then he looked over my way and said "and I see you have a little girlfriend" and we were both refusing that we were in a relationship. Zarbon said "well you two have saved me the trouble of tracking you down without a scouter lord Frieza will reward me greatly when I bring you two to him."

Vegeta said "that's not going to happen" and then attacked him and I charged up my limbs gauntlets of Ki and as Vegeta punching Zarbon toward me I hit Zarbon with an uppercut Lucy punch and kicked him down to the ground with a Lucy kick." He got up and appeared to be somewhat injured and said "you two haven't defeated me" and then Vegeta said "What are you talking about."

He said "I'm still hiding some of my power" and Vegeta said "I don't believe that for one second" and Zarbon then after pulling up his leg and arm warmers released some power and transformed into a hideous abomination. His voice was more gravelly when he said "now so you don't get that uppercut and kick combo in on my again" and he shot a large attack my way which hit me dead on.

He then kicked Vegeta in the stomach and then started an unrelenting combo on him and punched him up in the air. He then appeared behind Vegeta and grabbed him and threw him down the ground in a large explosion. I was barely conscious when Zarbon transformed back into the form we saw first and fly off and I just managed to see Vegeta crawling out of the hole that Zarbon had made with him.

After about 10 minutes of trying to get over to him Zarbon came back and the last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was him saying "good you're both still breathing I must get you back to Lord Frieza so he can torture information out of you both." When I next wake up I am in another one of the pods that I had been brought to when that bald guy who kind of reminded me of a shorter Jura accidently stabbed me with that sword.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a bright light coming from right beside me and then I heard an explosion and then the pod that I was in started draining. As the pod started opening I saw that Vegeta was the one that drained it and he said "since we're in enemy territory I had to drain the healing formula before you were fully healed."

I said "that's fine in fact I'm not feeling any pain from the previous encounter with Zarbon" and he said "don't think you're in the clear from feeling pain you'll think you're okay but you won't be." I said "so what are we going to do" and Vegeta said "well while you were brought into it in this case phase one of my plan worked.

My plan was to get beat up by Zarbon and then he would bring me here which would give me the perfect opportunity to steal the dragon balls. At this point one of the men on this ship would have alerted Frieza of our escape so therefore we'll have to go into the hall and hide somewhere." We went into the hallway and I heard footsteps coming from the direction we were heading and Vegeta pulled me into a room that looked open.

We tried to make ourselves as close to the walls the doorway was on as possible and when the footsteps passed us and headed to the medical room Vegeta pointed out the door and into the hallway again. We ran into a room that looked like it would have had a beautiful view of space and Vegeta said "yes all five that Frieza have are here."

I said "okay how do we get them I mean I don't think we can get out of the ship while holding them and Vegeta thought for a moment and said "how good are you blasts." I said "I think they're pretty powerful" and he said "okay then hit something in the hallway that looks like a machine and it should cause a large explosion just make sure you're in here before the flames would come toward you.

I did so and the flames came toward me as he predicted and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Vegeta blasted a hole in the glass in the room we were in. he then threw all the dragon balls out of the hole and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the ship. We landed on the ground and I said "so are we flying out of here" and he said "hardly they'll be expecting us to do that so we'll swim away from here."

We went into the water and he said "before going under the water much like you envelop your hands and feet in gauntlets of energy when you do one of you two attacks envelop your whole body in a invisible shield that way we can stay underwater for longer." I said "got it" and I did so before disappeared under the water and after swimming for about 30 minutes straight he started heading up to the surface and I followed.

He panted and said "my excitement made me lose focus there for a moment so I had to hold my breath anyway they should be somewhere around here." We both looked around and saw that indeed all 5 of the dragon balls were here and we gathered them in a pile and hid them under some brush of trees and whatnot."

He said "okay if we go and get the one that's hidden near the village we'll be closer to getting immortality" and I said "even if you get immortality I won't be." He said "why would you do that" and I said "Because of the simple fact that while I'm here right now I have friends back on earthland that I hope to see again one day and I don't want to stay alive if it means they'll die around me until I'm the only one."

He said "whatever anyway now we just have to stay under the radar and not fly around like jackasses saying that we've got dragon balls" and then the person that stabbed me unintentionally flew by saying the same thing. Vegeta said "well isn't that convenient" and we took off after him and then I must have picked up sensing the power levels of someone somewhat because I knew we were being followed.

I said "uh you do know we're being followed right" and he said "yeah after getting the dragon ball from shorty we'll deal with him" and I saw that he landed and we landed near him after he had a conversation with a blue haired woman. Vegeta said "hello we'll be taking your dragon ball" and the bald guy said "uh care to trade for one of yours" and I said "no."

Baldy said "you two drive a hard bargain" and Zarbon landed and said "who drives it hard now" and Vegeta said "oh I thought I smelt body glitter." Zarbon said "I'll be taking that dragon ball" and Vegeta said "over my dead body" and Zarbon said "that can easily be arranged" and Vegeta said "you obviously don't know about Saiyan biology."

Zarbon said "what's there to know all I need to know is that I'm going to pound you into the dirt again" and Vegeta said "just transform into your hideous form." as he was doing that he whispered to me "Keep an eye on the two earthlings we don't want them getting away with the dragon ball" and I whispered back "got it."

Zarbon got a few hits in on Vegeta and I heard him saying "the thing you failed to realize is that when a Saiyan is beaten to near death like you did before we gain a substantial amount of power." Zarbon tried getting more hits in on him and the earthlings tried to make a break for it and I moved in front of them and formed a gauntlet of energy around my fist and said "you really don't want to do that."

The bald guy said "are you willing to let us go if I do something" and I said "no although I have something I need to do" and I charged at him and called out my attack **"Lucy punch"** and it made contact and sent him flying into the rocky wall they were in." he got up from that apparent hit that had hurt Dedoria and to the lesser extent Zarbon and he said "what was that for."

I said "for stabbing me back on earth" and he said "I didn't mean to" and I said "still I got my payback" and I walked away from them to the direction they decided to flee the first time. I said "if you don't want me to do that again I would suggest staying right there" and Vegeta and Zarbon had landed and he said "you get to take him out" and I said "okay then" and I covered my hand in a gauntlet of energy again.

I then hit him in the stomach which surprisingly it managed to go right though his stomach and into his body and he said "we could team up against Frieza and take him down." Vegeta said "I've heard that before" and I said "after what you did to us I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you which isn't very far" and I released a blast of energy and it shot out through his back.

Both the blue-haired women and baldy actually looked shocked at what I did and I said "what he managed to almost kill me so it's only fair that I actually kill him. In this world it's eat or be eaten considering you know more about it than me since I only arrived here a few days ago you should know that I did what I had to do."

Vegeta said "now hand us the dragon ball" and baldy actually walked forward and handed the dragon ball to Vegeta and he said "you know I could kill you both right now but after seeing Zarbon get killed and getting this last dragon ball I'm in a good mood I mean a really good mood. However, the next time you see me I will be immortal not that you stood a chance to begin with I'm just saying."

We then flew off and after a moment I felt that there was a sizable power level coming our way and after a moment it just disappeared and I turned toward Vegeta and said "did you feel that" and he said "yeah. It was like there was a power level coming our way but it just disappeared I don't think that's possible unless there's another of the weaklings that we just left that is heading back after scouring for something."

Then Vegeta stopped and said "wherever your hiding reveal yourself now or I'll destroy this whole area" and after a moment of nothing happening he charged up a blast and just as he was about to throw it a little boy stepped out from behind the rocks. We both landed and Vegeta said "so I had a feeling there were at least two of you on this planet."

He said with apparent fear "uh hello Mr. Vegeta sir" and he said "so what are you doing" and he said "just flying around" and Vegeta repeated "just flying around." The kid said "just flying around" and Vegeta said "thwarting my plans" and the kid said "thwarting your plans" and Vegeta said "are you" and the kid said "no."

Vegeta said "that's good because that's be bad" and the kid said "how bad" and Vegeta said "I'd have to kill you" and the kid said "that's be bad." Vegeta said "quite stupid looking watch you got there" and the kid tried hiding it and said "yes it tells time and nothing else." Vegeta said "yeah that's what a watch does dumbass" and the kid said "uh can I help you" and Vegeta placed a hand on his face.

He said "no but maybe I can help you" and the kid said "uh I need an adult" and Vegeta said "I am an adult" and then he slammed his knee into the kid's stomach. he said "by the way I only hit you because I have pent-up aggression against your father take that" and we flew off again" and I said "you know you didn't have to hit him or threaten his life" and Vegeta said "the only reason I'm here at all is to get immortality so that I can finally free myself from Frieza.

If you're world were destroyed and basically you were enslaved by the person who destroyed your world you would be the same as me." I said "I might however that hasn't happened and most likely wont in my life time however I doubt I'll be able to get back to my world." He got a solemn look on his face and said "if what the earthlings told me about the dragon balls when I was on earth they should have the power to take you back to your world."

We flew in silence until we got to the village and we dived into the water where the dragon ball was and after a moment of looking it wasn't there. We flew up and he said "where could it have gone" and I said "maybe Frieza's men found it" and he said "that doesn't make any sense in this case since he only sent Zarbon out after us if that were the case he would have had the dragon ball with him."

Then he looked angrier then he ever had and flared up his power and since I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with him flying as fast as possible I grabbed onto his armor. I said "what made you so angry" and he said "that kid that we had ran into on the way to the village that watch that he had wasn't a watch at all it must have been some sort of dragon ball locator or something."

I said "okay so all we have to do is go back to where they were and get that dragon ball back" and he said "no they've already moved I can sense the dwarf and the kid moving toward the two power levels that the scouters picked up on when we first landed here. However, what's great is that instead of two there's three there now" and the smaller power level is still moving while the dwarfs is staying where it's at."

After a few more minutes we stopped in front of the dwarf and Vegeta said "I'm here to get back what you stole from me" and he said "what are you talking about." I said "come on we both know you sent that kid to take the dragon ball that we hid" and Baldy said "no I didn't but someone in our group did" and I said "anyway we're here for it."

He said "what makes you two better then anyone else that's after them besides us" and I said "because he's going for immortality" and the dwarf said "that's why we're keeping one of them." I said "if you knew his back story and what's he doing now you'd be supporting his wish for immortality" and then I looked over at him expecting a glare but he was looking up into the sky."

I said "what's wrong" and he said "I can sense 5 power levels approaching the planet and they're Frieza's elite team so we are pretty much fucked." The dwarf must have been trying to pick up on the power levels as was I and Vegeta flew off toward a giant rock formation." The dwarf said "he just said that to get past me" and as he was about to fly off I said "do you really think he would try to trick you instead of just beat you up to get past you."

He said "well no" and we headed toward the rock formation and when we got there we were greeted by another Namekian who looked like he would put up a fight. He said "you" and looked at me and I said "yes" and he said "the grand elder would like to see you" and the dwarf gave me a thumbs up expression and Vegeta started following me and the Namekian said "just the girl."

I saw the kid pass us and I noticed that he gotten somewhat stronger then he was and the Namekian led me to the center of a room and after standing for a second, I started rising up without the use of my Ki. When I got up to the top floor the Namekian kneeled and said "I have brought the one pure of heart as you requesting grand elder."

The giant Namekian who looked way too old said "very good Nail hello traveler" and I said "with all due respect why did you want to see me." he said "well I just wanted to meet the traveler from another universe" and I said "how did you know about that." He said "I know just about everything about everyone that spends a decent amount of time on this planet.

I also can tell that you are pure of heart so if you don't mind me asking why are you helping the Saiyan" and I said "because he actually saved my life." The grand elder said "in that case since you are pure of heart I have a request of you if you don't mind indulging an old man" and I said "what's that." He said "step over to my side" and I did so" and he placed his hand on top of my head.

I said "uh what exactly are you doing" and he said "I can feel a large amount of power inside of you yet untapped and if you don't mind I'm going to unlock your potential." I said "well if it'll make me more useful than sure" and I felt a small prick in the back of my head and I could feel my power rise even more than it had before.

I said "thank you sir" and he said "you are welcome just help protect this planet" and I said "you have my word" and I stepped outside of the house and Vegeta looked impressed by how much my power had increased. He said "now we leave this place and go get the final dragon ball so that we can defeat the Ginyu force" and we all flew off with the bald guy and child showing us where to go exactly.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having probably the whole of the ginyu force fights. I know what happened in this is much more then what I said up above however there is a reason for that. When I got done with Vegeta and Lucy stealing the dragon balls from Frieza I felt this chapter was just too short so therefore you got more in this chapter.**

 **I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. author's note

**hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my other ones so far I'm back with not a chapter but a response to someone who doesn't have an account you know who you are. First part of your review while you're right that I said Lucy was out of magic power in earthland but she had magic power when she appeared before Vegeta well that's because she had arrived in the dragon ball Z universe around the time when Nappa was killing everyone so she had some time before she appeared before Vegeta to actually regain some magic power.**

 **The second thing is that you put to attack Goku in his great ape form however I believe that is a typo since it was Gohan in his Great ape form. Also, I know that the people in Fairy tail are scared of her because of her fiery temper no need to remind me because I have watched the whole series that I can on YouTube.**

 **I know that Goku and Vegeta were fighting with a power level around 18,000 each but in later chapters Lucy actually starts getting stronger and I have a idea that will take place a little bit down the road when they arrive back on earth after Namek that will make is so that she can actually keep up. The final things is that the idea I have while not completely realistic in this case would make it so her spirits are stronger as well I mean I've already started with her getting stronger so therefore you should expect to see a change in her spirit's powers as well.**


End file.
